


Of Drive and Pride

by pe_bcna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Post-Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pe_bcna/pseuds/pe_bcna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think about leaving this place?” // A road trip AU where they’ll “find a river or a lake, have a swim, roast some chestnuts on an open fire, discover nature in a friendly, peaceful way, and come to terms - step by step - with their feelings”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drive and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenbell Fic Exchange ( for tentaclabia on tumblr )  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It started as a joke, a remark that got lost in between the lines, in between the noises, the laughter, the moans, the grunts. _No, get me out of here_ , Raven laughs breathlessly as he tickles his way up her stomach, her chest, her neck. He leaves a trail on her skin that tastes like her and has the shape of his lips. Bellamy stops just before arriving to her lips and looks at her, her dark hair loose and flowing, her eyes closed, a blissful smile adorns her face. She opens her eyes and now she’s staring up at him, lying underneath his body, reaching to play with his hair. He clenches the sheets under, consumed by an overwhelming need to make her feel every damn good thing she’s been denied to feel.  So he gives and gives, and she takes and takes, takes until it fills her, takes as much as her body can handle, and takes until it pours out of their edges.

He makes her scream in the only way she ever wants to hear her scream. She makes him pound and tremble in the only way she wants him to.

-

“These kids they still need guidance”

“You don’t know Reyes like I do, Marcus. Her work in the Ark and her work on Earth has saved lives”. Sinclair walks around the desk to face him. “I trust her with this more than any other mechanic we have”.

‘’She’s stubborn–”.

“And she knows what she wants”.

The Ark had taken on a huge amount of damage since it landed on Earth and while the council had kept it under secret from the masses, it was bad enough that they had to contemplate the idea of having to start over somewhere else. They would have to build their ground from nothing without the promise of security. Raven Reyes, the best mechanic the Ark has seen in 52 years was their only hope from making their nightmare a reality, then. Sinclair saw this as clear as day, so when Marcus had come to him and explained the conflict going on among those who made the decisions, he could not understand why they were wasting the time they did not seem to have.

“She is capable of working with a team if that’s what you’re concern about. Her stubbornness only leads to an efficient use of everyone’s time. And in regards to a reward, I doubt she would ask for one. She may seem intimidating or cold but she cares about her people. If the threat of relocation is as severe as you’re telling me it is then I think that’ll be all the incentive she’ll need”.

Marcus could believe and find faith in the kids; after all they had begun to build a space of their own in the little time they had spent on Earth. With the help of Raven, he’d heard, they would have been dead.

“But, if she does ask for something I would urge you to give her whatever she wants”. Sinclair started heading out, already on his way to call for her.

“Alright, find her, bring her in”.

-

“Relocating, huh”

They find themselves in his room, just like the night before, and the night before that one. Most of the time they talk, they read, or they keep warm in more ways than one.

“Yeah, they basically said life on the Ark is not stable”

He never asks what they are but after Mt. Weather, they would bump into each other one too many times –be it in the dining hall, outside, in the halls. Now they spotted each other in a crowd. Time together soon turned to familiarity, which later grew into comfort, and finally companionship.

“Has it ever been,” Bellamy slides his hands to her shoulders and massages them as soon as he feels her tense muscles under his hands. “Did they call you … to fix it?”

Companionship turned to trust, and trust turned to something grey, abstract, and warm.

“Mmm,” her eyes closed, her head lolling back, “why the tone of surprise?”

It takes months of sleepless nights and incompetent mechanics and engineers before her and her team manage to bring better news than yesterday to the worried members of the council. Still, the idea of _leaving_ runs through Raven’s head as she fixes the home of the people around her. Nobody ever says thank you as they pass by her in the halls, kids still bump into her as she steps outside –running and oblivious to so much chaos. She smiles at it, however, because she knows what it’s like to grow up too fast, to be too aware of the disaster and the sadness around her home, of not having the energy to run around with friends. She would work however many nights necessary to never let these kids fear the stability of their home.

“Do you ever think about leaving this place?”

For him this question stems out of the demons that haunt him after Mt. Weather. The children whose souls he carries weighing down on his shoulders as he walks heavy but alive. Returning to the Ark made him feel like it was all justified, that he still belonged somewhere. But how could he? After what he did, how can he have a home to go back to?

For her the answer to this first used to be _Yes_. Then, it turned to a _Sometimes_ because as much as she wishes she could start fresh somewhere where she wasn’t indispensable, the reality of it is that she’s needed and she  is indispensable –she could never turn away from that. She would carry the responsibility of her abilities because no matter how much she wanted to be selfish and leave, she couldn’t.

So now it’s a _Maybe, for a little bit and not too far_. Besides, Octavia will always mean more to Bellamy than any amount of self-healing a respite could provide for him –they both understood this.

“Get me out of here”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first exchange in the rellamy fandom! My favorite group of people; it's small, it's cozy and everyone's always ready to fight (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
